Love? Whats That?
by Dancing in a Midnight Storm
Summary: Set immediatly after Lady Knight. Dom is in love with kel only she doesn't realise it. In fact, she has no idea what true love is. K/D
1. Chapter 1

"Kel," shouted Neal

Love? What's that?

Dedicated to xxtunstallchickxx- a wonderful reviewer

Disclaimer: I don't think I'd be writing on here if I were Tammy.

"Kel," shouted Neal. "Are you going to dream all day? She's waiting for me." lovers, Kel thought, rolling her eyes. At least there's one headache she didn't have. She was about to tell her friend he could wait, when she remembered that she'd get to see Dom at Steadfast. It would be nice to sit and chat for a while without kidnapping, flight and war to distract them. She nudged Hoshi to a trot. As the group rode away, Kel turned in her saddle to look at New Hope one more time. Many of New Hope's children were waving from the wall. She waved in return one last time, and then turned to face the road ahead.

.

They were only a few hours from Steadfast, singing in attempt to stay cheerful in the miserable weather. It was cold and the rain was drizzling down.

Tobe's new mount, an ex-warhorse who had taken a liking to him in Scanra, was trotting along, as wet and down trodden as all the others. Mindelan, as he'd insisted on calling her, was a huge creature and a little wild, but Tobe rode her like one would an old, child's pony. Mindelan jumped forwards when one of the sparrows, she was still unaccustomed to the adventurous birds, neared her hoping for refuge inside Tobe's coat where it was likely to be dry. Hoshi, disliking the Scanran horse, side-stepped mid trot to move away. Kel was relaxed, not expecting an attack in the weather. She fell from Hoshi, her head slamming to the ground first, while the rest of her body weight came down on top.

Kel slowly became aware of the voices surrounding her. At first she just heard buzzing, but as the voices became clearer, she could pick out their owners. Neal was there, as was Tobe and Alanna. Alanna? How did she get here? Then she heard Raouls voice and Buri's. Kel realized that she must have missed something. She couldn't remember anything after Mindelan jumping. Then she heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine. It sounded closer then all the others and was strangely familiar. The voice had said just three words, 'Is she alright?' It was chocked with worry. Alright? Kel thought, someone must be hurt. She sat up abruptly, gasping in agony as waves of pain shot through her head and neck. The people in the room silenced immediately, surprised.

"Lay back down." Neal suggested firmly. Kel felt a pair of warm hands help her do so. She looked at the person standing closest to her who had their hands on her back. Domitian of Masbelle. She smiled at him, grateful for his help. She realized that he was the one who had inquired about her health, she had since worked out that something had happened to her. It was only when her head touched the pillow did Kel relies that she was in the infirmary at Steadfast.

"What happened?" she asked, dumbfounded as to how she got there.

"You mean you don't know?" Tobe asked, casting a worried look at Neal.

"Don't worry." Neal assured him "it was to be expected. Why don't you go and check on Hoshi?" Tobe jumped up "I almost forgot! Kel don't damage yourself anymore while I'm gone." He was out the door in an instant, only to return seconds later to bow to the other adults present and disappear once more.

"What's wrong with Hoshi?" Kel asked alarmed, struggling to sit up again.

Again Dom helped her, this time to sit up. "Slowly," he murmured into her ear. When she was settled, her back leaning against the wall, Neal answered, "Hoshi's fine Daine fixed her up."

"Oh," Kel relaxed again. "I still don't know what happened to me." she reminded him.

"Right, I forgot." Neal said. Alanna just shook her head, so Neal told Kel about her fall and how they tied her to Peachblossem who, thanks to Tobe, allowed Neal and the others to do so. "it took us a day longer than expected with Hoshi injured and all, so Wyldon sent Dom's squad to find out what happened to us. They rode with us all the way back to the fort, sending a runner ahead to inform Wyldon of the delay. We arrived here two days ago."

"Two days! I've been out for two days! What about the wedding?"

"Kel, we've held the wedding off, and you've been out for three and a half days, you forgot to count the days on the road."

"Three and a half days!" Kel was almost hysterical now, "I hope you didn't hold the wedding off for me." Dom, still beside Kel, firmly put a hand on her shoulder to remind her to calm down. It's not just you that we were waiting for," Raoul continued, "Buri wants Thayet here as well and she's not due in until tomorrow morning, so don't stress." He looked towards Kel to catch her reaction and was surprised to see her Yamani mask back in place. "Ok." She affirmed, too exhausted to argue any more.

Raoul suddenly kissed Buri on the cheek, nodded to Kel, and giving Dom a strange look, left the room.

Neal looked astounded, Raoul was usually a very easy going man and all of a sudden he had gone really uptight. Neal looked to Buri for an explanation.

"Don't worry about him. He's just nervous about the wedding." Buri brushed the questioning look off breezily, but the expression Kel saw flicker briefly across Buri's face made Kel wonder if she thought differently. "I'll just go check on him." Buri said confirming Kel suspicions. As Buri walked out the door, Kel slowly began to sit up again, using her elbows to support her. As she did so, she felt Dom's hand at her back, helping her. When she had settled, her back against the wall, Kel reliesed that Alanna was still there and she was watching Kel and Dom closely. Kel felt her cheeks go hot for some reason and she struggled to keep her Yamani mask in place. Alanna smiled knowingly, "Neal, why don't we go get something to eat. You look like you need a break. The other healers will take care of things."

Neal looked up from the bench where he was working. He surveyed the scene before him.

Dom was standing somewhat protectively over a blushing Kel, while Alanna stood watching the pair, a grin on her face. Neal, for the first time ever, was speechless.

"lets get you something to eat." Alanna told a stunned Neal. Grabbing him by the elbow, she lead him out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kel found herself alone with Dom.

**Yay!! First chapter done. I've already started writing the next chapter so it will be up soon, but I'm also starting another story so I'll have to alternate between the two. Please review. Just press that little button. C'mon. You know you want to. **

**Bye for now,**

**Lady Kel**

**(don't forget to review)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow

**Wow! I'm so slow. Ok, so not slow just lazy. I wrote this chapter ages ago on paper and never got round to typing it up. Oh well. It's sorta boring, but anyway. Thanks for all my reviewers, love you all. (Except coop, you might get the wrong idea.) Now the story…**

"What in the name of Mithros was that about?" Buri stormed into Raoul's office. "You just…oh."

Thayet was sitting in the chair opposite Raoul.

"Thayet! When did you arrive? I didn't know you were here."

"obviously." Thayet smiled at her blushing friend. "I only just got here. I saw Raoul storm past muttering under his breath, so I figured he need someone to talk to." Thyat explained.

Buri raised one eyebrow. "I wanted to speak with him as well." She turned on Raoul who had been doing his best to become invisible while the ladies spoke.

Raoul then cleared his throat, "er…well didn't you see? Dom…and… Kel…and…yea." He finished lamely.

Both women looked at each other and laughed. Raoul looked nervously at his wife and his queen, while wondering how they got from telling him off to laughing at him. He hoped they had forgotten the former.

"You…mean…to…say…you…didn't…notice?" Buri gasped, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"i…er…no" Raoul said weakly.

"Dom has liked Kel for years" Thayet explained kindly.

"Do you have any objection?" Buri asked.

"Well it's just that…..Dom's in the own and he's not supposed to marry and..Well...yeah." he stumbled and spluttered over the words. The ladies just laughed some more.

"we'll talk about that little problem later. Fro now let's get something to eat." Buri suggested. She and Thayet walked out talking fast while Raoul followed quietly behind.

Kel pretended to be fascinated with the ceiling while Dom stood beside her bed feeling uncomfortable. It had been a rather awkward moment. He cleared his throat. "Kel." She looked up and was surprised to see concern in his eyes. There was something else too but she couldn't place it. It was almost like what she saw in Neal's eyes when he looked at Yuki. He also looked like he hadn't slept in days.

'of course he'd care.' Kel told herself silently, 'he's like a brother to me.' the word brother, however, didn't seem to fit how Kel felt about Dom.

"Kel." Dom said again, more softly this time.

"Lady!" Tobe once more ran through the infirmitary door. "How are you?" he hugged her tightly. Kel winced. "Oh, sorry." He apologized. He straightened up.

Dom snuck out of the room, leaving the Lady and her servant to talk.

'I suppose we were never meant to be' Dom thought sadly.

**Ok so it's a short chapter but it's the best I could do review and I might write faster, 'might' being the important word in there. I am bad at keeping promises, so I don't make them to save myself breaking them. I should shut up now and leave you to review. (hint, hint)**

**Lady Kel**


	3. Chapter 3

A week later saw Kel leaving the infirmary under strict instructions not to pick up a weapon for a month

**Ok so I lied. I haven't got any reviews yet I'm putting this chapter up. Mind you I only out the other chapter up a few hours ago. **

Chapter 3

A week later saw Kel leaving the infirmary under strict instructions not to pick up a weapon for a month. She argued, but Neal called in the higher authority, Duke Baird, to confirm it. Kel respected Duke Baird too much to disobey. She wandered through the corridors until she found what she was looking for; the mess hall. As it was lunch time, Kel assumed that most people would be in there. She wondered what people would think of the knight who disobeyed her orders.

As Kel silloette appeared in the doorway, Owen of Jesslaw, a close friend of Kel's, looked up. "Kel!" he cried, jumping to his feet. He was pulled back down to his seat by Merric who had seen the actions of those who hadn't seen Kel since before her little Scanra escapade.

The entire hall was silent. Not one person spoke or ate or moved. Every eye in the room was on Kel as she came into the light. Suddenly whispers came at Kel from every angle, the room buzzing with the sound of a hundred people murmuring quietly to their neighbor. Of all the whispers that came at her, Kel heard one that made her freeze.

"Who is that?" One man asked his friend quietly.

"She, my friend, is Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, you know the one who snuck into Scanra to rescue those children and is the reason the war is ended."

The war, over. Why hadn't anyone told her?

Kel walked as quickly as she could, without seeming to rush, to get a tray of food. Once done she looked for the table where she had briefly seen Owen. Merric saved her by standing up and waving her over.

As soon as she sat down, Kel ducked her head to hide amongst the men. It was useless though. People were now craning their necks or standing to see her. Some even stood on their seat. When Kel at last looked up, deciding that people would see her anyway, she saw that some of her old friends were there. Merric sat to her left, Dom to her right. Sever next to him. Opposite Kel sat Owen and Tobe who had apparently become good friends. Kel smiled at them. "I suppose people heard about me disobeying my orders." She said somewhat sadly. "There goes my reputation."

"Somehow I don't think so," said Merric. Kel looked at him blankly. He sighed. "Kel, what you did practically ended the war. King Maggot realised that he could win without his killing machines, so he gave up."

Kel stared at him "just like that? He just left?"

"Pretty much" Merric answered.

"Are you sure it's not some new tactic of his?" Kel asked skeptically, not willing to trust such a cunning enemy.

"He left almost three months ago Kel. That's why Wyldon ordered you here. He couldn't exactly tell you in a letter that you stopped a war."

"I suppose so, but it wasn't just me. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without everyone's help."

"oh come on Kel" put in Neal who had walked in at the start of the conversation and been listening to this exchange with great amusement, "surely you don't think any of us are going to take credit for your doings."

"No," said Kel, "but I'm not taking any for yours either."

With this the conversation was closed.

"It's jolly to see you up and about again," said Owen. He had visited Kel often when she was in the infirmary, but this was the first time he had seen her moving around in a while.

"I'm glad to see you've expanded your vocabulary." Kel joked. Neal, Merric and Tobe laughed, while Owen gave her a blank look and Dom just sat there silently looking wistfully into space. "Earth to Dom?" Neal said waving his hand into front of Dom's face. Everyone laughed once more. "What?" Dom asked, a little annoyed at Neal for humiliating him. "I was just wondering what lady has you thinking a lot lately, she must be something special to make you think! I know how much that must hurt." Once more everyone laughed. Dom just got up and left the table. Everyone was silent for a moment. It was very unlike Dom to be so offended. After a minute of such silence, Merric commented, "we haven't been at court for a long time so it has to be a fighter or the queen." Kel giggled at the thought of Dom in love with the queen.

"Does anyone know when Raoul and Buri's wedding is to be?" Kel asked the table in general.

"Oh I think their going to wait and have it at the palace, now that the war is over." Tobe said. "I heard them talking the other day"

"I suppose that means we must be returning to the palace soon?" Kel asked.

"You are," said Owen sadly. "I have to stay here with my Lord Wyldon for a little longer."

"Don't worry, you have to return soon for your ordeal, don't you?" asked Merric

"Don't remind me," Owen said fearfully. "I'm scared enough as it is."

"sorry."

"I better go find out where I'm supposed to sleep while I'm here, and where all my stuff is." Kel told them standing up.

"I'll take you to Raoul," offered Neal, also getting up. Kel smiled her thanks at him. They returned their trays and together, walked out the door.

**Yay longer-ish chapter I am so proud of myself. It's kind of late here, but I'm still writing this. It's so much easier writing when it's dark and everyone asleep. The only problem is trying to not wake your parents. I'm about to start on the next chapter so please review.**

**Lady Kel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends, readers and/or wonderful reviewers and coop. **

**I know a chapter? From me? Amazing!**

**I'm the world's worst updater so enjoy this.**

**Oh and I keep forgetting a disclaimer so here's one; I am not Tamora Pierce, surely you've noticed by now though.**

Chapter 4

Upon arriving in her room, Kel discovered her bag already in her rooom sitting on a chair and a clean pair of breeches laid across her bed . "I love Tobe." She told the sparrows as they once more gathered on her window sill. "I don't know what I'd do without him." She fed the sparrows and collapsed onto her bed. She lay there staring at the roof, thinking.

She found her mind kept wandering back to Dom. The moment in the infirmary and his strange reaction to Neal's comment. Kel sighed, "He has been acting very strangely." She said out loud.

"Who has?" a voice in the doorway said. Kel realised she had left the door open and someone had invited themselves in.

"Never you mind, Yuki," Kel addressed the speaker this time.

"Too bad for you, I do mind," Yuki retorted. "Come to my rooms. I have some Yamani tea and we can have a talk."

Kel looked longingly at her glaive, "No" Yuki told her friend firmly, "you know you're not allowed to. Come, I have your favorite green tea."

This perked Kel up some, although not completely. She hadn't had Yamani tea in a long time.

In Yuki's room, Kel sat and spoke with her friend, while Yuki made the tea. "So," began Yuki as she sat down. "Who is this strange acting friend of yours?"

"Actually, it's Dom. He's been acting strange ever since I got here. I heard he was fine before that."

Yuki smiled knowingly. "I thought you'd say that."

"Have you noticed as well?" Kel asked, she didn't think Yuki and Dom were that close, despite being in-laws-to-be.

"No," said Yuki, "I just know that he is sleep deprived."

"Why would he be?" Kel asked naively.

Yuki shook her head, "Haven't you noticed? He hasn't left your side since you came back. He refused to leave the infirmary in case you woke up. Goddess, we couldn't even get him to leave the chair beside your bed for the first three days."

"Why would he do that?" Kel asked, still confused

"My friend" said Yuki softly, "if you haven't worked that out by now, I better give you some time."

This made Kel even more confused.

Yuki changed subject after that, inquiring after Kel's family, yet she noticed Kel seemed to be else where the whole time, presumably pondering over Yuki's words.

An hour later Kel left the room, still thinking about Dom. As she walked past the practice courts, movement caught her eye.

Dom and his squad were running around the court. she watched as they ran again and again, getting faster each time. When they finally stopped she approached them.

"Well well well. Who would've thought my boys would be so devoted to their training." Kel said in mock amazement. The jumped up off the floor where they'd been getting their breath back.

"Kel!" Dom looked a little uncomfortable. "Um…ah…" Kel and the boys of the own gave him a strange look. Then he remembered when they were. " what are you doing here Kel? You better not be training. You know you're not suppose to pick up a weapon for 2 months. Duke Baird said so. I should've know you wouldn't listen, although I thought you respected him enough to obey him…."

He continued telling Kel off until he relished that she and his squad were rolling on the ground laughing. "What?" he asked. "You" Kel gasped. "You've been babbling on for about five minutes about absolute rubbish, it's just so funny" this set her and the others off again.

"Ok that's enough" he said, tired of being laughed at. They ignored him of course. "If you don't disappear right now you all start running again." he threatened. This shut them up. The own ran off as quickly as they could, which set Kel about laughing again. He knew he should be annoyed at her but for some reason he wasn't. she looked so happy, so beautiful. Hold on, where did that come from. He sighed; he needed to stop thinking like that. Kel heard the sigh, stopped laughing and sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked her face suddenly concerned. "nothing" he assured her. "Need a hand" he offered his hand to her. She took it smiling. He felt his skin go hot as he registered her touch. He had recovered and was starting to pull her up when she yanked him down.

He landed hard on the ground beside her. "Well, at least your fall didn't damage your strength." He joked. This set her off laughing again. She was doing that a lot lately. She quickly calmed down when she realised how quiet he was. "What's really wrong with you Dom?" Kel asked softly, turning her face to look at him lying beside her. "Honestly it can't be 'nothing'"

Lying there with her face only inches away from his own, he almost told her everything; how he loved her, how he had waited in fear by her bedside for days and nights in fear of losing her, how he had held her hand, stroked it and spoke to her the whole time. But he couldn't do it; he couldn't ruin their friendship like that.

"Seriously, it's nothing. I'm just a little tired lately." She seemed to accept this, lapsing into a silence of her own. She was thinking about what Yuki had said earlier. What had she meant? She'd think over it later.

"You should get some sleep." She told Dom.

"It's not even noon!" he condriticted.

"Doesn't matter. You're going to bed and that final." She ordered.

Dom relented, "yes mother." Kel flinched at the name.

"c'mon" she said getting up and offering her hand to him. Roles reversed, he considered pulling her down again, but instead he put his hand in hers.

**a/n There you go people. A long chapter. I know try not to die of shock. I'm in a writing mood so I might update soon. Then again I might not. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I'm back. This chapters a lot shorted but I wanted to put it up tonight.**

As Kel and Dom dusted themselves off, Dom complained about missing out on 'all the fun.'

"Oh poor little Dommy." Kel teased. "He's going to get lonely."

"Yes I will mother" Dom shot back, "could you walk with so I don't get lonely."

Kel laughed, "of course. Would you like me to hold your hand?"

Dom's heart raced, but he played the game, "Oh yes please mother, and then I won't be so scared in the big, dark corridors."

Dom reached out and took her hand in his. They walked off the practice courts, hand in hand.

As they walked through the corridors towards Dom's room they kept up the act, swinging their hands like a mother would do with her 5 year old.

Dom was aware of how people would see this, but Kel didn't seem to mind, or maybe she was just completely oblivious to the gestures of a couple courting.

When they heard footsteps coming round the corner, Dom began to worry. He could damage Kel reputation. When it was Neal who rounded the corner, Dom breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Neal stopped, he stared at the pair, looking from their faces to their hands that were still joined between them.

"What?" Kel asked. Yes it was defiantly oblivious.

"y…y..ou..an..and…h..him" Neal stuttered.

"Yes. I'm Kel, your best friend, and that's Dom, your cousin." Kel spoke slowly.

Neal recovered a little, "and where do you think your going?" he couldn't let them be seen like this.

"Dom's room's" Kel said brightly. Dom just groaned.

"Wh….wh…wh...at. Oh Mithros." He promptly fainted. Kel immediately let go of Dom's hand to kneel and Neal's side. **(A/n ok that sounds so funny; kneel at Neal's. soz had to say that. Continue)**

"What happened?" Kel asked looking towards Dom for an answer.

"oh gee I don't know, whatever could it be." Dom said sarcastically.

"I'm sure duke Baird will know. We better take him there." Kel didn't appear to notice the sarcasm in his voice. They worked together to take Neal to the infirmary, forgetting all about making Dom sleep.

"I wonder what happened with Neal" Kel wonder again only picking at her food, worried for her friend. She was sitting at a table with Dom, Wolset and some others in the mess hall"oh gods don't tellme you haven't worked it out yet." Dom said exasperated. Kel looked up surprised. Dom sighed, "think about it Kel, he walked around the corner to see his cousin and his best friend holding hands, this was shoch enough and then the best friend happily announces that they were going to his cousins rooms. Think."

"Oh" Kel said as realization dawned on her, "oh"

Wolset was listening to this exchange with great interest. "So you two finally got together did you?"

"Course not." Kel laughed "we were playing around." She looked to Dom for confirmation who only nodded a pained expression on his face. For some reason, it hurt her that he found the thought of courting her so repulsive.

"Excuse me I have to go." Dom said suddenly. He walked out leaving an almost-full tray of food.

Kel and Wolset exchanged a look. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he found the very thought of courting me so disgusting that he had to leave." Kel suggested.

Wolset shook his head and looked towards the door Dom had exited through just moments earlier, "somehow I don't think so."

**n/a (sodium) science joke –I really wanted to put the 'oh Dom's room' bit I've been looking foreward to it. I have to go to bed now. I might update tomorrow. Please review.**

**Lady Kel **


	6. Chapter 6

'Course not

**A/n I know I haven't updated in ages, but this is my longest chapter yet to make up for it. Enjoy.**

**Lady Kel**

'Course not.' That's what she'd said. Dom strolled angrily through the corridor. How could he ever be so foolish to think otherwise? She didn't love him, not like that. She didn't know how to love, that heartless creature. Yet even as he though it, Dom knew it wasn't true. Kel was the most loving person he knew, but he didn't want to believe it.

Dom was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice when he ran into Neal coming out of the infirmary. Neal looked up at the man who had sent him into such shock that morning. Dom's eyes were clouded and grey. His face was hard, but he was hurt, and hurt deeply. Neal could tell.

"Care to tell me what that was all about this morning?" Neal asked his cousin.

Dom frowned, "Nothing it was just a game. That's all it ever was" Dom pushed past Neal and continued walking.

This answer, although it comforted Neal a little, succeeded in confusing him even more. "Wait" he called out after Dom. "what is that even supposed to mean?"

Dom turned around angrily, "It mean's go away and leave me alone. I don't want to hear anymore about HER."

Neal, being the intelligent thing that he was, deducted that 'she' was Kel, as there were only three females steadfast, and Kel was the only one in their conversation. 'I'll probably get more out of Kel' Neal thought quite sensibly. He headed off to find her.

Meanwhile, Kel had been talking to Raoul, catching up. "Oh and don't bother unpacking your bags." Raoul advised.

"Why not?" Kel asked, thinking she was still a little out of the loop.

"We leave tomorrow for the palace."

"No one told me that!" Kel exclaimed, "I knew we were going back, but not this soon."

"Well most people don't know themselves se I don't see how they could've told you."

"Oh," Kel smiled sheepishly. "So who else is returning?"

"Myself, Buri, the queen, Neal, Duke Baird, you, some of the Own, and a heap of lucky soldiers that are no longer needed are all going home. "Raoul counted them off with his fingers. "Merric will return to New Hope to say goodbye to the refugees and give them the news of the war ending…"

"But," Kel interrupted, "how come I…" Raoul held up his hand, "I know you'd like to go too but we can't allow you to in your condition. I suggest you send a note with Merric and visit them later. I believe they wished to become a township after the war?" Kel nodded. "Well then, I think Alanna will follow us in a few days with Merric and some more knights and soldiers."

"What own squad is coming with us?" Kel asked and Raoul knew which one she was hoping for. Don't worry Kel; Dom's squad is coming, along with a few others of course. I know you can't bear to be parted from your little boys and they need their mother to keep them behaving. Kel groaned at the mention of her nickname.

"c'mon. Let's go tell the boys. They'll be delighted to return to all the pretty ladies." Raoul said as Kel grinned.

Raoul pounded on the door of the Owns barracks. "le' me in boys" he yelled, "and I've got mother with me."

The door swung open immediately. "Hello mother, My Lord." Wolset greeted them, the other men not far behind.

"I've got some news for all you," Raoul told them, "Where's that hopeless man we've appointed your superior, DOM?" Raoul yelled the last bit.

Dom ran out of his room to face the knight, much to the amusement of the rest of the own. He scowled when he saw Kel. Raoul didn't notice, but Kel did. He hates me, she thought with shock. I wonder why.

"I'm sure you'll be delighted to know that we'll be returning to the palace tomorrow." Raoul told the now grinning men. "Lady Kel here will be joining us." This brought out cheers from all the men, but Dom. Raoul noticed this time. "You've got a problem with that?" he asked his sergeant.

"Yea I do." Dom said, the room went silent, awaiting his explanation. Dom realised he couldn't tell them the real reason so he had to quickly think of another. "Lady Kel here is not aloud to pick up a weapon, what is she to do if we get attacked."

"I'll be fine." Kel said, she had noticed this loop hole quite a while ago but wasn't inclined to tell Raoul. The other men looked relieved, but also worried now.

"I've already thought of that." Raoul assured them. "Kel will ride with someone else, don't argue Kel, and if there is any sign of danger they will take her away from it."

The men nodded in agreement but Kel looked ready to explode. "Sir I can ride by myself, you don't need to treat me like some kind of court lady." Her green eyes flashed with anger.

"I know you can ride, Kel." Raoul said gently, "But I also know that you would try to stay and help if we ran into bandits of something. That's why you have to ride with some who will get you out of there. You could do permanent damage to yourself if you stay." Kel hung her head, that was exactly what she'd been planning to do. Going against orders was fastly becoming a habit of hers.

"Now I think I know who'll take Kel, but just in case, are there any other offers?" Every man in the room raised his hand as far as they could, excepting Dom, who only half raised it. Raoul already knew who he would put with her and they couldn't disagree, but he wanted to make Kel feel better and he knew it was worthwhile when she smiled beside him. "Thanks boys." She said quietly, but still loudly enough for them all to hear. That was all she needed to say, they knew what she meant.

"Well we better get going." Raoul announced, "Kel feel free to stay and chat but I have to go tell others about our departure. Dom you come with me. See you all at 6am tomorrow." Raoul left the room, Dom not far behind him.

"So Kel, how about a game of chess?" Wolset asked dragging her over to the board. It was the first game of many that night.

"my office." Raoul said gesturing at a door for Dom to enter first. "I take it you know why I asked you to come with me?"

"I've got no idea sir." Dom said, although he did, he was just hoping he wasn't right.

"I want Kel to ride with you tomorrow." He was right.

"why me?" asked Dom, "why not Wolset or one of the other boys, if we're attacked, I should be there commanding my squad."

"I'll command your squad, if we have any trouble. I want you with Kel because I know you care enough about her to do as I say and not listen to her if…when she wants to fight. I know you'll take care of her. Am I right?" Dom nodded, orders were orders. "Good, now that that's sorted you can go. I still have some work to do before we leave."

Dom left.

Neal was about to give up finding Kel, he'd searched almost everywhere when he passed the Owns barracks. Hearing all the noise, he went inside to investigate. Kel and Lerent where in the middle of a very close chess match. The men had all chosen sides and were cheering their favorite on. Most were supporting Kel, but Neal suspected that was because currently she was winning. As he watched, Kel put Lerent in checkmate. Everyone cheered for Kel and plenty of money was exchanged.

Neal decided it was time to step in. "Can I talk to you Kel?" he asked walking forward.

"Yea sure, we'll just get out of these men's way, so they can continue to lose all their money." She grinned as they protested.

They walked out into the corridor. "I wanted to ask about you and Dom." Neal said. She sighed, "I knew that was coming. Honestly, we're just friends." She stopped and considered this, "well maybe not even friends anyone." Neal looked at her.

"explain." They started walking.

"well, it started when I was walking back to my rooms and I pasted the training yard where the Own was training……." She told him the whole story, including their conversation in the mess hall and his reaction to Raoul's announcement.

"I see," Said Neal when she'd finished, "so you two aren't courting?"

"Hardly, he hates me." Kel sniffed.

"I don't think he hates you Kel, not at all.

"What do you mean? He won't even acknowledge me."

"never mind we're not getting anywhere here. So you have to ride with someone else, did you say?"

"yea. I'm not happy about it though."

"You can ride with me if you want." Neal offered.

"I think Raoul already picked someone and I don't think your betrothed would be too happy."

"If you're sure..." Kel nodded.

"Okay I had better go, my Yuki is waiting."

"Okay. Say hi to Yuki for me. I'll see you at six am tomorrow." Neal groaned.

"bye."

They parted, Neal to his betrothed and Kel to her rooms to sleep.

**A/N wow I am so proud of myself, three and a quarter pages. This might be the only chapter for a while as I leave for Vietnam and Cambodia in less then two weeks and then I'm away for two weeks. I'll try to put up a chap or two when I get back. I will be very motivated if I come home and find an inbox full of reviews. hint hint see ya all later,**

**Lady Kel**


End file.
